Robin Hood
Robin Hood is the de facto leader of the Merry Men, an underground self-proclaimed freedom fighter group based in the neighborhood of Sherwood Forest. A twice-decorated Marine Corps veteran and ballistics expert, Robin is an expert combat strategist and one of the world's foremost marksman, with an innate gift for trajectory and geometry. Robin's sharpshooting skills are so accurate he has a .01 margin of error in not hitting his desired target, whether live or inanimate. Like a professional billiards player, Robin is able to mentally map a path on any 3 angles (what he calls a 'bank shot') by which he can hit a target via ricochet. He is also a MCMAP (Marine Corps Martial Arts Program) 2nd Degree Black Belt, highly proficient in armed and unarmed combat. As a leader of men, Robin relies on a strong sense of morality, duty and honor, willing to sacrifice himself before others and never leaving a man behind. Robin's stubborn streak and self-confidence fuels him to accomplish his mission of rescuing the people of Sherwood Forest and exonerating his father against tremendous odds. Early Life Robin is the son of Calvin Hood and Cynthia de La Fontaine. Calvin was a CEO at The Loxely Company, a global organization. The Hoods amassed a family fortune by trading stock in the company, allowing Robin to grow up wealthy and privileged. Robin's parents instilled in him a sense of duty toward his fellow man, which resulted in several incidents of his defending other children in trouble, sometimes in spite of reprecutions from adults. Calvin would take Robin on hunting excursions each sesason and they discovered he had an innate skill for the sport. At ten, Robin bagged an eight-point buck, something even Calvin had not accomplished until years older. Robin first met Marian Fitzwalter when her family was invited to dinner when they were ten. As a teenager attending a prestigious prep school, Robin excelled in various sports in school, including track, gymnastics, boxing, wrestling, mixed martial arts, and others, accumulating a number of trophies. Upon graduating, to his parents and Marian's surprise and protest, Robin chose to enlist in the Marine Corps to serve in the Iraq War, reasoning that the rich and privileged are always the last to serve on the frontlines and he felt duty bound. Marine Corps Robin's repuation had preceeded him and he was immedately met with contempt from fellow recurits mocking him for his wealth and "cozy" upbringing. Private John Little, a bully, sought out Robin in the mess hall to intimidate him, but Robin ignored his empty threats. They later faced off in combat training with Pugil sticks. To everyone's amazement, Robin took down the undefeated champion and dubbed him 'Little John.' Impressed with his skill and integrity, John cleared the air between them and they struck up what would become an inseperable friendship. As a Lance Corporal, Robin enrolled in the Scout Sniper Basic Course and quickly became the standout student thanks to his uncanny knack for geometry and trajectory, graduating at the top of his class. Robin was deployed in several field missions as a top sniper. An extremely difficult mission to eliminate a terrorist dictator earned him a Medal of Honor. Robin served a tour of duty under the command of Corporal John Little. Robin grew to admire his friend's tactical prowess and sense of honor. During their worst battle in which John suffered a shot to the leg as the enemy closed in, Robin risked life and limb to rescue his friend, earning him a Medal of Valor. Trouble at Home During the end of his second tour of duty, Robin's mother contacted him to call him home for a family crisis: his father was to stand trial for securities fraud. In conjunction with this, their family assets were frozen and the home in foreclosure. Robin returned home and found support from Marian, who was now a practicing attorney, and Friar Tuck. They quickly deduced that Calvin had been framed by unknown parties. A ruckus broke out at the end of the arraingment hearing and Robin was arrested for assaulting an officer. Robin met Sheriff Bill Wendell and Deputy Guy Gisborn. They revealed to Robin a plot in which his father was a scapegoat and they were accomplices. Wendell sought to have Robin arrested on trumped up charges to defame and possibly eliminate him. Robin escaped their custody and Wendell launched a manhunt, leaking falsehoods about him to the media, the start of Robin's criminal image. Robin retreated to Sherwood Forest, a destitute, low income neighborhood, and took safe haven in the church managed by Friar Tuck. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters